Camera Start
by atelophobic-errorist
Summary: Alexa Azarin, also known as Alectrifying, is a YouTuber with over ten million subscribers. She came from just being an average nerd, to a worldwide internet celebrity. But along the way she deals with her past and her health. With the help of her fellow YouTubers, Mark, Adrianne, and Sean, she can get through it. And maybe falling in love, too. Mark/OC. Sensitive topics galore.
1. Chapter One: Angel With A Shotgun

_**Hey everyone. McKenzie here. So I'm starting a new story, and it's really clichè, but I've had this idea for a while now, and I decided to put into words after I watched Mark play The Static Speaks My Name, and it kind of got my gears turning. Personally, I know how it feels like to want to take your own life, because I've attempted suicide before. And it's not something that comes and goes. But anyway, if anyone needs someone to talk to, and you don't feel comfortable talking with people IRL, feel free to PM me.**_

 ** _Without further ado, here is Camera Start._**

* * *

 ** _One_**

 ** _Angel With A Shotgun_**

* * *

 _ **June 17th, 2012**_

I adjusted my camera nervously. _Jesus, why the hell did I decide to do this?_ A couple hours ago, I made a bet with my friend Adrianne that I could watch all three episodes of _Boku no Pico_ without puking, and, well, let's just say that I failed... horribly. Due to losing, I had to create a YouTube channel and make an introduction video and post it.

I fixed my camera and pressed 'record'. I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Um... hello, Internet," I greeted, waving toward the camera. "My name is... uh..." I paused, "...Alectrifying." I said, wondering where the hell that came from. "And, well, this is my YouTube channel. I'm not sure what kind of videos I'm going to make, but I'm sure it'll come to me," I said, sounding like an idiot. "God, I sound like an idiot. I'll probably end up deleting this video in, like, an hour," I joked awkwardly. _Why am I so awkward? The world may never know._ "But, I'm kind of new to talking to most people I'm not comfortable with, y'know?" I asked, tucking a piece of my dusty brown hair behind my ear. "So, I doubt anyone's watching this video anymore, but fuck it. To the five percent that's still here, here's a little something for you." I cleared my throat, but with a strange and sudden burst of confidence.

 _ **(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,**_

 _ **An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun.)**_

 _ **Get out your guns, battle's begun.**_

 _ **Are you a saint or a sinner?**_

 _ **If love's a fight then I shall die**_

 _ **With my heart on a trigger.**_

 _ **They say before you start a war,**_

 _ **You better know what you're fighting for.**_

 _ **Well, baby, you are all that I adore.**_

 _ **If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**_

 _ **I'm an angel with a shotgun,**_

 _ **Fighting 'til the war's won,**_

 _ **I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**_

 _ **I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**_

 _ **Don't you know you're everything I have?**_

 _ **And I wanna live, not just survive tonight.**_

 _ **Sometimes to win, you've got to sin.**_

 _ **Don't mean I'm not a believer.**_

 _ **And major Tom will sing along.**_

 _ **Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.**_

 _ **They say before you start a war,**_

 _ **You better know what you're fighting for.**_

 _ **Well, baby, you are all that I adore.**_

 _ **If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**_

 _ **I'm an angel with a shotgun,**_

 _ **Fighting 'til the war's won,**_

 _ **I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**_

 _ **I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**_

 _ **Don't you know you're everything I have?**_

 _ **And I wanna live, not just survive tonight.**_

 _ **Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa**_

 _ **I'm an angel with a shotgun.**_

 _ **Fighting 'til the war's won.**_

 _ **I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**_

 _ **I'm an angel with a shotgun,**_

 _ **Fighting 'til the war's won,**_

 _ **I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**_

 _ **I'll throw away my faith, just to keep you safe.**_

I waved to the camera. "Thanks for sticking around, guys, if anyone even did. Oh, and instead of calling by my huge stupid name, you can call me by my real name, Alexa." I said with a smile. "See ya later, everyone." I finished before hitting 'stop' on my camera.

I guess that wasn't so bad.

* * *

"Did you do it?" Was the first thing I heard when I walked out of room, coming from my best friend, Adrianne. Adrianne was pretty much you're average emo, expect she wasn't depressed and she didn't cut her wrists (no offense to emos). Her jet black hair was left unbrushed as usual, as was her electric blue highlight. Her ocean blue eyes looked at me curiously and suspisciously.

"Yes, I did it," I deadpanned.

 _"LET ME FUCKIN' SEE!"_ She yelled as she shoved me out of the way and ran into my room.

She plopped into my computer chair. She scanned the screen intensely and groaned loudly after a split second.

I walked up beside the chair. "Adri, you know that my internet has its shitty moments."

"BUT WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE NOW?!" She yelled (again).

 _Twenty-three years old and she still does this shit._ "Sometimes I feel like I'm more than your babysitter than your friend," I stated, annoyed.

Adri glared at me. "Well, you have your bitchy sarcastic moments all the time!" She said. She swiped my glasses off my face and did a _painfully terrible_ impression of me. "Oh, look at me! I'm Alexa! I'm such a bitch all the time because my best friend is so much awesomer than me!"

I felt a headache coming on. "Okay, for one, it's _more awesome_ , not _awesomer_. And two, can I have my glasses back? I kinda need 'em to, y'know, see."

Adri tapped her chin thoughtfully. "How about... fuck you."

Right after that, she ran away and I chased after her the best I could without falling on my face and/or running into a wall, both of us completely forgetting about the video.

* * *

 _ **June 18th, 2012**_

I woke up sprawled out in my bed that morning, with Adrianne lying facedown on the hardwood floor, snoring, and my, luckily, unbroken glasses (thank God) lying on the nightstand next to me. I picked them up and put them on before remembering something. _The video._ I walked to my computer and pulled my YouTube channel, my eyes widening to see that I was pouring in views, likes, and comments, and even getting a few subscribers.

"Whatcha doin', dude?" A voice said.

I screamed, almost falling out of my chair, before seeing that it was only Adrianne. "Holy fuckin' hell, Adri, you almost gave me a goddamn heart attack!"

She raised her hands in defense. "Jesus, sorry, dude, calm yo tits." She looked at my screen over my shoulder. "You never answered my question."

I turned to her. "Sorry, what was it again?"

"What're you doing?" She asked.

"I'm checking my YouTube channel." I answered.

Adri looked at the screen more closely before her eyes widened. "Jesus Christ, Alexa, what'd you do, flash your tits or somethin'?"

" _No_ , you retard!" I yelled at her.

"Then what the fuck did you do?" She asked.

"I, um, kind of sang...?" I answered, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

Adri's eyes widened some more. _"LET ME SEE THIS SHIT!"_ She yelled, shoving me out of my chair and onto the ground.

She skipped to the part of the video where I sang. "Jesus, Alexa..."

"What?" I asked, worried.

"Do you know what this means?" She said, looking at me directly.

"What?" I repeated, even more worried.

"We can make a living off of this, dude!" She said with a huge smile on her face.

I was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Making videos! Vlogs, gaming, all that shit! Alexa, if you're a YouTuber and you get enough subscribers, you'll get offered a partnership, where you can make money, just by making videos!" Adri explained.

I blinked. "Really?"

"Fuck yeah, man!" She yelled happily. She held out a hand to me. "What do you say, Ms. Azarin? Wanna be business partners?"

I looked at her, then her hand, then back at her again. Finally, I smiled and took her hand, getting off the ground, and shaking it. "You have a deal, Ms. Hendersen!'

At the time, I had no idea how much YouTube would affect my life.

And it helped me find most of the people I know today.

* * *

 _ **Thank God, that took forever. I would have had this posted a couple days ago, but when I was more than halfway done writing it, the website malfunctioned on me and I lost everything I had (even though I saved as I went along). So that sucked, but at least I have it here now! Although I'm still kinda pissed...**_

 _ **But anyway, please follow, favorite, and review! I worked hard on this, so it would be greatly appreciated.**_

 _ **This chapter is more like a prologue, but I thought that it would be good to start here.**_

 _ **Also, the titles of each chapter will be song titles most of the time (probably). The title, along with the song that Alexa sang, is Angel With A Shotgun by The Cab. It's a really good song, and I really recommend listening to it, along with the Nightcore remix. （＾_＾）**_

 _ **Anyway, I'll see you guys later!**_


	2. Chapter Two: SepticPunkie

_**Okay, so I got a random burst of inspiration to update this (not that I wasn't going to), so... here you go.**_

* * *

 _ **Two**_

 _ **SepticPunkie**_

* * *

 ** _October 12, 2015_**

I woke up with drool all over my face and laying face down on my desk and sprawled out in my computer chair. I groaned and wiped the drool off my face with my bare arm. I ran a hand through my now long, crimson red dyed hair and pulled it into my signature ponytail. I rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes and put on my glasses. I looked at my computer screen and saw that I had an email. I opened it and saw that it was from my best friend Adrianne, also known as ChemicalPunkie.

 _Hey sweetie! Congrats on 10 million subs! :DDDDDD_

I blinked. _"Ten millions subs?" The fuck is she talking about?_ I went to my YouTube channel and looked at my profile.

 _Alectrifying_

 _10,000,000 subscribers_

 _27,783,396 views_

My eyes widened.

"СВЯТОЙ ИИСУС ПОРЕВО дерьмо яйца!"

 _[Translation: HOLY JESUS FUCKING SHIT BALLS!]_

* * *

I quickly went to my Twitter and posted a tweet.

 _OH MY GOD GUYS! 10,000,000 SUBS!? I CAN'T TELL YOU ALL HOW HAPPY I AM! THANK YOU SO MUCH! ;W;_

My Twitter feed was spammed with congratulations pretty quickly.

 _ **ChemicalPunkie:** Congratulations, sweetheart! Even though i told you already lol XD_

 _ **SuprMaryFace:** Good for you, Alexa! :D_

 _ **MangaMinx:** YOU DID WELL MY PET_

 _ **MarziaPie:** YAY! *throws a party with you and Puga-chan*_

 _ **iHasCupquake:** AMAZING CHICKIE! :DDDDDD_

 _ **pewdiepie:** FABULOUS! :D_

 _ **cinnamontoastk:** Great. The Russian chick hit 10 mil before I did. ;_;_

 _ **CryWasTaken:** **cinnamontoastk** You should've expected that. XD_

 ** _cinnamontoastk:_** _ **CryWasTaken** FUCK OFF_

 _ **SuprMaryFace:** **cinnamontoastk** Ken don't be a dick -_-_

 _ **cinnamontoastk:** **SuprMaryFace** I was just kidding :l_

 _ **UberHaxorNova:** not bad chick. not bad at all._

 _ **ImmortalHD:** **Mamasp00n Kootra** u two owe me 20 bucks_

 ** _Kootra:_** _ **Mamasp00n ImmortalHD** GOD FUCKING DAMMIT_

 ** _Mamasp00n:_** _ **ImmortalHD Kootra** I didn't she'd actually make it..._

 ** _ImmortalHD:_** _ **Mamasp00n Kootra** cough it up assholes_

 ** _danisnotonfire:_** _ **AmazingPhil** THE CHILD MAKE IT PHIL ;w;_

 _ **AmazingPhil:** **danisnotonfire** THIS IS A WONDERFUL DAY FOR HUMANITY_

The rest of the comments were from my fans saying their congratulations, and I got a couple trolls here and there (But what YouTuber doesn't get trolls. I mean, seriously.), but I was too overcome with joy to notice. I could feel my eyes moisten and let the tears of happiness fall.

 _Ten million subs..._

 _I never thought that I'd get this far..._

* * *

 ** _Adrianne's POV_**

I watched with a smirk as Alexa's Twitter feed was spammed with comments. I was really happy for her. I was close to ten million subscribers (I had seven million), but I knew she would get there first. Before she got her partnership, she only made her videos for fun and the enjoyment of others (except her first one). After that though, she put a lot more dedication into her now job. I did that too after I made my channel, but she put a lot more work into her videos. When we do collaborations (which we do a lot), she was always the one who edited the videos. But that was _her_ choice. I know that I'm really lazy, but she just really liked making videos. Seriously, every once in a while she even _animates_ her videos. And she puts in a lot of detail, too.

I jumped slightly when I saw that I got a Facebook notification. I went to my Facebook and checked my messages.

I had a message from this guy named Jacksepticeye.

 _Jacksepticeye? Interesting name, bro._

 ** _Jacksepticeye:_** _Hello. :)_

 ** _ChemicalPunkie:_** _Hi._

 ** _Jacksepticeye:_** _So, you're the_ _ChemicalPunkie? Aka Adrianne Williams?_

 ** _ChemicalPunkie:_** _So you're one of my stalker fans, then?_

 ** _Jacksepticeye:_** _Haha, no XD I was just curious. I heard about you awhile ago and been meaning to talk to you._

 ** _ChemicalPunkie:_** _Well... okay then. You have proven yourself, grasshopper. XD Yeah, that's me. Kinda hard trying to tell which of my fans are stalkers and shit._

 ** _Jacksepticeye:_** _It's alright. I have quite a bit of stalker fans, too. XD_

 ** _ChemicalPunkie:_** _You're a youtuber too?_

 ** _Jacksepticeye:_** _Yep. I'm getting close to 7 million subs, actually._

 ** _ChemicalPunkie:_** _Niceeeeeeeeeeeeee._

 ** _Jacksepticeye:_** _Thanks. XD_

Jack and I ended up talking for awhile, and we learned a lot about each other. I learned that he was Irish (I bet his accent was awesome), twenty-five (my age, weird), his real name was Sean (And he told me where "Jacksepticeye" came from. Let's just say that I died laughing.) a Let's Player like Alexa and I, and his quotes. Personally, my favorite one was, "Like a Boss!" He told me that his favorite quote of mine is, "YOU LITTLE BITCHFART!" (don't ask...)

Eventually we ended up Skyping.

I was actually kind of nervous, but I didn't go to Alexa for some girly advice or some shit. Besides, I didn't want to bother her right now. She was probably planning a party or something, I don't know.

It took awhile, but the call finally went through. It was probably because I was in LA, and he was in Ireland. Long-distance sucks.

The moment Sean's face came on the screen, my eyes widened and I felt my face heat up. _Jesus Christ above, he's handsome..._

"Why thank you, Adrianne," he said with a smirk.

I felt my face become even more hot. "Fuck, did I say that out loud?"

"You did."

"Oh, fuck off," I deadpanned.

"You know, you're not that bad yourself," he said _so fucking casually_.

"Um, thanks," I said, embarrassed.

"Hair's pretty fookin' awesome, I have to admit," he complimented.

I ran my fingers through my long, electric blue hair. "Thanks. Your accent's spot-on, by the way."

"Why thank you. I don't get that very often."

* * *

 _ **November 6, 2015**_

That was how Sean and I interacted for an entire month. Pointless flirting. A couple weeks after our first chat, Sean invited me to come visit him in Ireland. Although he was blushing pretty hard when he suggested it.

I was kind of surprised, but I accepted the offer.

Ever since then, I've been saving up to visit him in Ireland. Alexa's been helping me out a lot, too. She was pretty excited when I told her about Sean (I'm starting to think that she got the wrong idea...). After a little bit, I saved up enough (with the help of Alexa) and was able to board a plane to Athlone, Ireland.

* * *

At the moment I was on my plane, feeling excited, yet anxious. I was finally getting a chance to meet Sean, but a million thoughts flooded my mind. _What if he doesn't like how I am in person? What if doesn't like how I look in person? What if he gets bored and ditches me? Then what am I gonna do? What if he has a girlfriend?_

 _...Wait, what?_

 _Where did that come from?_

I wasn't able to answer my question when an announcement came on the plane's loudspeaker.

 _"Passengers, we have reached Athlone, Ireland. Thank you, and have a nice day."_

* * *

I got my luggage and started walking around the airport, watching as others greeted family and friends. Sure, I have Skyped enough with Sean to know what he looked like, an I had done enough collabs with him to know what he sounded like, but the airport was so crowded that I couldn't see _at least_ his brunette head of hair anyway.

I pulled out my phone and was about to text him before I heard a familiar voice.

"Adrianne!"

I was suddenly pulled into a bear-crushing hug.

"H-hi Sean..." I squeaked out.

He pulled back and I felt my face heat up when I realized how even more handsome he was in person.

"Sorry I couldn't find you earlier. This fookin' place is packed," he said sheepishly, rubbing his neck.

"It's alright," I said with a wave of my hand.

He smiled with his _adorable as fucking shit_ smile. "I'm glad we finally got to meet in person."

"Yeah, me too," I said, my face heating up again.

Now it was Sean's turn to start blushing. "Um, Adrianne, now that we're here in person, there's something that I wanted to tel you..."

I raised an eyebrow. "And what's that?"

"Er..." he started, flustered. "Okay, you know what? Fook it. I'll just show you."

"Wha—" I started before I was cut off.

By Sean's lips.

My eyes widened before I gave in. We stayed in that exact position for a few moments before breaking apart for air.

"Adrianne Williams..." Sean started before getting on his knees and taking my hand. "...would you do me the honor of making me the happiest man alive..."

My eyes widened. _Is he...?_

"...of becoming my girlfriend?" He finished.

I smiled. "Of course!"

I jumped into his arms, cupped his face, and pressed my lips against his.

"Good job, Jackieboy!"

We broke apart when I heard an unfamiliar voice. A man with dark brown hair and glasses approached us. Sean blushed.

"Mark!? What the _fook!?"_ Sean yelled out, flustered, while I was just standing there like a confused, blushing idiot.

"Jack, my man, you know I couldn"t let that opportunity go to waste!" Mark, I'm guessing, said with a laugh. "Get this: SepticPunkie: FINALLY CANON!"

I blushed some more. "SepticPunkie" was Sean and I's ship name created by our lovely fans.

"Oh, fook off, Mark," Sean deadpanned.

"Um, sorry to interrupt," I started, "but I'm confused."

"Oh sorry, Adrianne," Sean began, bringing his attention back to me. He put his arm around my shoulders. "Adrianne, Markiplier. Mark, ChemicalPunkie."

I blinked. "Wait, Markiplier? Yeah, I've heard of you. I didn't know that you and, uh, _Jack_ , were friends, though."

Mark pulled Sean into an awkward hug. "Yep! WE'RE THE BEST OF FRIENDS!"

I heard Sean groan "help me" under his breath.

I did some quick thinking. "Hey Mark."

Mark released Sean (which he was thankful for) "Yes?"

"I know someone that you'd probably like a lot... I think I should introduce you to her..."

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER TWO COMPLETE! WHOO!**_

 ** _First, I would like to make it clear that this is an AU fic. Here, Jack's girlfriend is pretty much obsolete. Just like to state that before my email is spammed with flames._**

 _ **Okay, I have to admit, doing this chapter was pretty fun. Especially the social media bit. XD Except where it took forever to Google everyone's Twitter and Facebook...**_

 _ **ANYWAY**_

 _ **I'll see you all next chapter! Please leave a follow, favorite, and review! :D**_

 _ **-Lugia**_


End file.
